battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Caspian Border
Caspian Border (Persian: مرز خزر) is a map featured in Battlefield 3's multiplayer. Caspian Border is a multi-faceted, vehicle heavy map that exemplifies classic Battlefield gameplay. This map is one that is fit for all classes as a result of a wide variety of vehicles and different terrains. It pits the United States Marine Corps against the Russian Ground Forces and was revealed through Battleblog 14 to be set on the border between Iran and Turkmenistan near the Caspian Sea. It was exclusive to PC players in the Battlefield 3 Beta and was, until the release of the Armored Kill expansion pack, one of the largest maps in the game. Background A Russian recon force has set up camp over on the Turkmenistan side of the Iranian border and proceeded to take over the heavily built up border checkpoint. Conquest Equipment Flags Antenna This flag only appears on the Conquest Large variant available to PC players. Players from either side can still use the antenna area regardless of map size, as a side road (between the US deployment and Gas Station) gives easy access. A tank and a ground transport will spawn here. Players can also use the built-in ladder to reach the lower platform, and aircraft or Radio Beacons to get to the higher platforms. Javelin teams have a good vantage point from which to assault the US deployment. The railings also provide defense against gunfire from below. Checkpoint This area is more developed than other flags, with many buildings (both permanent and portable) and cargo containers adjoining the border post. A creek running parallel to the main service road gives some cover to attackers. Forest This is the only flag that doesn't have an emplacement. Overlooking the flag area are several ridges, one adjacent to the creek, another along the border, and several outcroppings from the remaining side. There are portable buildings at the second border crossing between here and Antenna. Gas Station This is one of the more developed bases on the map. Since it has a small village in the base, players can be seen hiding in buildings, behind cars, etc. It is very prone to be attacked by enemy vehicles such as tanks and helicopters. A tank and a ground transport vehicle spawn here. Like the small radio tower on the Hilltop, the base's water tower can be brought down. Hilltop From here, players have good vantage point over all the flags, though the surrounding forest provides plenty of visual cover. Two roads provide access from the main service road, and many footpaths allow access from all sides. A ridge across the service road gives the Russians some vantage to the slope leading to the flag, but not the hilltop itself. Rush The three sets of objectives on this map are spaced far apart, although the game mode ensures that players will aggress them. Equipment Stage 1 The checkpoint holds the first set of Russian M-COMs, one inside the smaller building beside the border, and the second in the cargo container area. The field between here and the US deployment leaves attackers highly exposed. The fence on the opposite side of the main service road and the hilly area leading towards the antenna provide some opportunities for flanking. Stage 2 The gas station holds the second set of objectives. M-COM A is located in the set of buildings near the water tower, and M-COM B is set inside the gas station itself. Stage 3 Attackers must climb the slope leading up to the airbase housing the third set of objectives. The MCOMs are both housed in warehouses on opposite sides of the airfield. Squad Rush Attackers Deployment The attackers spawn at the same area as the Checkpoint flag. Stage 1 The first M-COM is located at the small building closest to the Attackers Deployment where the Hilltop flag would be normally. Stage 2 The second and last M-COM is located at the building nearest to the gas station itself at the Gas Station area. Team Deathmatch The Gas Station area provides the setting for Team Deathmatch. Squad Deathmatch The setting for Squad Deathmatch encloses the Forest, Hilltop, Checkpoint and Gas Station areas. Trivia * During the Battlefield 3 ''Beta, the Antenna had a ladder which could be used to reach an area on the antenna. The ladder was removed in the final version of the game. * The antenna could not be collapsed in the final version of the game until the release of the ''Back to Karkand DLC. The antenna now collapses when one team has less than 10–25 tickets in Conquest, depending on map size. Players can hear radio chatter describing the artillery barrage that is targeting the antenna. * The antenna is long enough to reach to the portable buildings by Checkpoint and it will kill and/or destroy any vehicles beneath it as it falls. If the player is on the antenna when it starts falling, he will simply fall through it or be launched upwards randomly, as if they were ejected from a jet. * It's one of the two maps that feature dynamic events during the gameplay (the other being Operation Metro with the JDAM strike over the subway in Rush). * During the load screen, the USMC cadence named "Delayed Recon Cadence Count" can be heard. * Despite the map's location, text on the gas station is in some sort of Latin script. Writing in Persian can also be found on shipping containers, which suggests it is in fact in on the northern Iranian coast of the Caspian Sea. Gallery BF3 dogfight looks like they got one.PNG|Jet Combat on Caspian Border Caspian Border Tower Collapsing.png|The Antenna Collapsing. caspian-border-promo.jpg|Promo of Caspian Border Battlefield 3 Panorama Caspian Border.jpg|Panaramic view, showing the map environment. References Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Maps